Dam
Dam is a location within Breath of Fire IV. It is located in the South Desert. The dam is a fortification withholding the Mud Sea between the Eastern Continent and the Western Continent. Prospectors gather a metal called aurum by sieving the mud According to the workers in the mud, see gallery. A dragon, Ni Ryong, lives in the mud behind the gate. Story Ryu and the party arrive at the Dam and immediately notice that it is awfully quiet. Usually, more workers are to be seen, however they cannot spot many. After a short while, a worker appears and tells the party that the local Mud Dragon has been more active than usual lately. His acting up has caused many workers to leave the Dam, with only a handful of them remaining. The dam has two sluice gates which are open and need to be closed. Ryu and the others make their way down to the lowest level and talk to the foreman, who tells them that they need to close both gates in order to cross the dam. In order to do so, they will need a Sluice Key which is held by Rhoppe, a local prospector with his trademark swimming ring. They meet with Rhoppe who lends them the key. Subsequently, Ryu and the others activate two sluice gates and cross over to the other side of the dam. Whereas the first gate is simple to activate, the second one needs more work. A local engineer informs the party how to operate the wheels in order to make the second gate move. If they do their work extremely well, the wheels can be operated more easily and Ryu will be rewarded for his hard work Should this be achieved, she rewards them with a Warbler. They exit the engine room and return to the Sluice Key to the foreman. All of a sudden, a bell starts ringing and Mud Dragon acts up again, hammering against the main sluice gate, which causes a mudwave to appear. The foreman hands the party over a crank, which is needed to activate the elevator on the other side of the dam. The party rushes to the elevator and Ryu keeps pulling the lever repeatedly so the party can escape the looming desctrution through the mudwave. Eventually, they barely make it to escape the murky molasses and watch the mayhem caused from an overarching cliff on the other side. Rhoppe's swimming ring really saved him out as the party watches him float on top of the mud. After these dramatic events, Ryu and the others continue their journey to Synesta, heading to their next destination, Kyria. Shortly after leaving the dam, the party makes a stop at an unnamed cape, where they encounter a bard and Ni Ryong. Treasure Enemies Notable Residents *Rhoppe *Foreman Trivia * If the player times the second engine minigame right, he will receive a Warbler as reward from the engineer *Aurum is mined here by prospectors working at the dam. It is transported for use in other regions, one prominent destination being Ludia Footnotes Gallery Gate_lowered.jpg|Gate being lowered. Prospector_1.jpg|Prospector on aurum. Prospector_2.jpg|Prospector on aurum 2. Prospector 3.jpg|Prospector working mudwave_3.jpg|Destruction caused by the wave. rhoppe_slide.jpg|Rhoppe casually sliding by. Category:Breath of Fire IV Locations Category:Eastern Continent Location Category:Locations Category:South Desert Locations